The Treatment Interruption
by Lisatronic3000
Summary: Short & sweet Shamy one-shot inspired by "The Launch Acceleration". Just a little something I wish we could have seen while Sheldon and Amy played "Doctor" ... "Star Trek" style. *wink* Long live the Shamy!


_**"The Treatment Interruption"**_

_**Standard disclaimers are applied, I own nothing. Feedback is welcomed.**_

_**LONG LIVE THE SHAMY! (LLTS!)**_

* * *

"Fascinating," Amy said aloud while observing her patient, her voice husky, but still robotically monotone.

Sheldon's heart made a sudden leap to his throat at the word; he couldn't bring himself to pry his cornflower blue eyes off of his girlfriend, a vision in her 1968 Star Fleet uniform—_her medical uniform_.

He still couldn't believe that he agreed to this when she proposed it, but here he was, flat on his back in his living room being thoroughly examined by Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, chief medical officer of the USS Vixen.

Besides the attention to detail in both cut and color, which Sheldon always appreciated in high quality costumes, there was the added torture of how … _appealing_ Amy looked in it. He immediately noticed how the material tapered at her waist and then slightly flared out around her shapely hips and hindquarters, cutting off at mid-thigh. His gaze traveled downward, _Oh Lord, those boots!_ The mere sight of Amy in those black boots would be enough to drive any fan boy worth their salt stir crazy.

The Trekkian temptress held up the little black box in her hands, a single eyebrow went up a la Spock. Sheldon felt a tiny bead of sweat forming at his hairline and he nervously sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

"My tricorder is picking up some unusual readings Sheldon; your suprarenal glands have begun to increase their production of epinephrine, causing an increased heart rate, constricted blood vessels and dilated air passages. Tell me, are you experiencing heart palpitations or labored breathing?"

Sheldon looked up into her shining green eyes, equally full of intelligence and mischief; he could only nod in response.

Breaking character, Amy smiled down at him. "I thought so."

Going back to her prop tricorder, she pretended to read the screen with interest. "According to my findings, you are suffering from a rare condition and we must treat you immediately."

Sheldon raised his hands to his chest in mock concern, "Oh no! Dr. Fowler, is it very serious?"

She hovered over him, her knees grazing his side. "Oh yes, it is very serious indeed."

Sheldon's toes felt like they were being slow-roasted over an open flame.

"What is the treatment?" He croaked, he was both terrified and enthralled by their little game.

Dr. Fowler gently brought her hand to his forehead, brushing his wispy bangs back.

"Amy, what are you doing?" The horizontal genius asked with a breathless shudder.

Amy bent herself over him and placed a tiny kiss at his temple, then leaned down to his ear, "I am treating my patient." She purred.

He turned to look at her; their lips were so close to each other, he could smell the strawberry Quik on her breath.

_**Danger! Danger! **_His brain screeched out at him.

But he couldn't move. His body was fused to his leather couch. Sheldon's heart was hopping in his chest like a nervous rabbit. However, feeling bold, he allowed himself to slip back into the game, his eyes now on her mouth, "I want the full treatment Doctor."

The good doctor perked up at this news with mild surprise, "The full treatment is rather invasive Sheldon. You may experience continued shortness of breath, tingles and perhaps ... lack of blood flow to the brain." She wiggled her eyebrows after at that last symptom. "If we continue, we may not be able to stop until I am satisfied that you have ... fully recovered. Are you sure?"

Sheldon was about to speak when he heard Leonard's voice coming from the other side of the front door. He paused.

Dr. Fowler suddenly straightened up and took a small step back, "Your treatment will have to wait." She whispered before quickly returning to her task of "scanning" Sheldon's vitals as the apartment door swung open.

Leonard froze in the doorway, his eyes squinting with confusion.

Sheldon rested his head back on his pillow and remained still, his eyes still gazing up at the woman who was both his disease and his cure.

_What is this hotsy totsy doing to me?_


End file.
